1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
For connecting together two pieces of equipment such as an inverter unit and a motor in an electric vehicle, there is used a shielded wire harness. As a shielded wire harness of this type, there is known a shielded wire harness structured such that wire-side terminals are fixed to end portions of conductors of shielded wires, the wire-side terminals connected to equipment-side terminals disposed in a shield case of the equipment, and the shield layers of the shield wires are connected through connecting members to the shield case (see JP-A-11-026093).
However, in the shielded wire harness of the above described type, since an operation to insert the wire-side terminals into the shield case and an operation to connect the connecting members to the shield case must be repeated the same number of times as the number of terminal poles (that is, the number of shield wires), there is found a problem that it takes much time and labor.
Thus, there is proposed a shielded wire harness structured such that there are used wires having no shield layer, the wires are collectively covered with a flexible tube-shaped shielding member composed of braided wires, and wire-side terminals are fixed to the wires respectively. According to the shielded wire harness of the collective shield type, an operation to connect a shield function portion (shielding member) may be carried out only once, thereby being able to enhance the operation efficiency.
In the shielded wire harness of a collective shield type, as a member for protecting a shielding member composed of braided wires, there is employed a structure for placing a flexible bellows-shaped corrugated tube on the shielding member. In order to save the space for the wiring route of the wires, there is used a corrugated tube having a diameter as small as possible. Also, in correspondence to the fact that more than one wire-side terminals fixed to the end portions of the wires are arranged with a given pitch between them, the diameter of the end portion of the shielding member is spread and, in order to permit such spread of the diameter of the end portion of the shielding member, the end portion of the shielding member is exposed from the corrugated tube. Also, on the exposed portion of the shielding member, for protection thereof, there is wound adhesive tape substantially in a spiral manner, and further, in order to prevent the corrugated tube from shifting in the length direction thereof, the adhesive tape is wound up to the end portion of the corrugated tube.
However, since the braided wires constituting the shielding member are composed of metal fine lines braided into a net shape, the adhered areas between the respective metal fine lines and adhesive tape are relatively small, so that the adhesive power thereof becomes weak. Therefore, the adhesive tape wound on the exposed portion of the shielding member may become shifted or peeled off; and, in case where such occurs, it becomes impossible to protect the shielding member.